An important aspect of medical care is medication management. In fact, medication adherence, that is, a patient's utilization of the prescribed regimen of medication on time and in the correct dosage, is directly related to the success of the treatment or management of a medical condition. For example, organ transplant patients may be prescribed pills in the order of 30-50 per day that have to be consumed at specific times through the day. Inconsistency in adherence to the prescribed regimen may have serious short-term and long-term consequences, such as organ rejection or even death. Mismanagement of regimens associated with other medical conditions, such as HIV, allergies, diabetes, asthma, hypertension, may also lead to similar consequences that range from causing discomfort to being lethal.
Typically, various health service provides, provide “pill-box” type resources to monitor medication adherence. These resources are limited to providing users with reminders of the medicine they have taken or simply keeping a record of actions related to compliance with a medication regimen.
However, it can be difficult for a healthcare provider to efficiently manage a patient's medical adherence utilizing such an approach to improve a patient's health or clinical outcomes.